1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method and an apparatus for establishing communication between a transmitting terminal and a receiving terminal, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for establishing communication via a service provider providing a service of establishing communication between a transmitting terminal and a receiving terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often difficult to park a vehicle due to vehicles temporarily parked in residential areas or at roadsides. In such cases, a method of contacting owners of the temporarily parked vehicles is necessary. In a conventional method, a vehicle owner writes a note containing his or her contact information and leaves the note at a prominent place inside the vehicle, such as the inside of the windscreen, so that the vehicle owner can be contacted using the contact information.
However, if the contact information is exposed to the public, the contact information may be abused and vehicle owner may receive spam mails or the like. Therefore, a system of establishing communication with a vehicle owner without exposing contact information of the vehicle owner is necessary.